RAINING SPELL FOR LOVE
by SitaNN137
Summary: untuk merayakan JOY DAY selamat membaca dan mohon reviewnya yaaaa Kyumin/YAOI


**RAINING SPELL FOR LOVE**

 **KYUMIN**

 **Sita**

 **YAOI**

 **Enjoy**

 **#HappyJOYDay**

 **I loved you from the start, you know it's never gonna change**

 **I swear to god.**

"Hey dengar-dengar ada murid baru lho, katanya dia tampan"

Suara bisik-bisik siswi-siswi yang sudah membentuk sebuah kerumunan membuat sosok pemuda manis dengan mata bulatnya sedikit tertarik untuk sekedar mencuri dengar dari siswi-siswi itu.

'Murid baru ya?' batinnya. Ia tak mengambil pusing dengan kehadiran murid baru itu, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela yang menghubungkan matanya dengan pemandangan di luar yang ia rasa lebih menari daripada di kelas.

Jam kosong yang biasanya membuat kebanyakan pelajar sangat senang namun tidak dengan pemuda berambut hitam legam dengan hidung bangir mungilnya dan bibirnya yang merah semerah buah cerry segar bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

Jam kosong sungguh membuatnya kesal karena ia harus mendengar ocehan-ocehan tak berguna dari teman-teman perempuannya.

Satu jam setelahnya, seorang guru berambut hitam klimis dengan kacamata tebal yang bertengger di hidung besarnya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapanya formal.

Sungmin mulai merenggangkan badannya dan menjawabnya dengan malas.

"Selamat pagi juga pak"

"Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklatnya memasuki kelas dengan wajah datar dan terkesan sangat dingin.

Seluruh perhatian seisi kelas langsung terpusat pada sosok tampan tersebut tak terkecuali seorang Lee Sungmin. Sosok itu bahkan tak rela jika ia harus mengedipkan matanya.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, mohon bantuannya" ucapnya dengan nada datar dan masih tanpa ekspresi.

'Cho Kyuhyun' batin pemuda manis itu.

Pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu mengalihkan pandangannnya pada sosok pemuda manis yang duduk di sebelah jendela. Untuk beberapa detik onyx-nya menatap mata rubah milik pemuda yang berwajah baby face itu. Namun dengan gugup sosok yang diketahui bernama Sungmin itu memutuskan kontak matanya dan melihat keluar jendela.

'Manis sekali' batin Kyuhyun.

 **Your sighs make me lose my speech, your lips are silent**

 **You and I have stopped in time (In this place)**

 **No one is it the rain**

 **But just one lone umbrella**

 **I stop in place at the emptiness of it**

Sudah beberapa hari Cho Kyuhyun menjadi sosok yang terkenal walau hanya beberapa hari di sekolah barunya. Banyak siswi-siswi yang menyatakan diri mereka sebagai fans Kyuhyun.

Pemuda yang terkenal dengan pesona 'Dingin' nya itu tak mengambil pusing dengan semua itu. Dari semua wanita yang berjuang mendekatinya, hanya ada 1 sosok yang berhasil membuat perhatiannya terpusat pada orang tersebut yaitu pemuda yang duduk tepat di depannya –Sungmin.

Bukan bermaksud untuk menjaga image tapi ia belum siap untuk menatap mata rubah itu lebih intens.

Ia sadar jika ia sudah jatuh dalam pesona pemuda manis itu.

Jam istirahat ia bermaksud untuk mengajak pemuda itu untuk makan di kantin dan untuk mengenal lebih jauh mengenai Sungmin.

"Mau menemaniku ke kantin?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya.

Tak menghiraukan teriakan tak rela dan raungan perempuan-perempuan di dalam kelasnya saat melihat pemuda pujaan mereka tengah menawari seorang pemuda juga yang mereka anggap tak pantas bila bersanding dengan sosok yang ia puja.

Sungmin mengalihkan matanya ke seisi kelas. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, tapi kau bisa ajak yang lainnya saja" ucapnya kemudian menarik pulpennya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Kembali teriakan terdengar saat mendengar Sungmin menolak tawaran dari Kyuhyun. Beraninya dia, begitulah pikir mereka.

"Tapi aku mengajakmu" ucap Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Tapi aku sedang sibuk" ucap Sungmin yang sekuat tenaga tidak menampilkan semburat merah dikedua pipinya. Jantungnya berpacu dengan saaaaangat kencang dan ia sebisa mungkin mengontrol dirinya agar bisa lebih tenang dan tidak salah tingkah.

"Nanti aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan tugasmu, tapi sekarang ikut aku" ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringaian tipis diwajahnya.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap manic onyx menawan itu.

"Baiklah kau menang" ucapnya dengan mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Senyuman lebar tak terelakkan untuk terlukis di wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang membuat fans nya meneteskan darah dari lubang hidungnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju ke kantin dengan mengacuhkan berbagai macam tatapan yang mereka layangkan kearah Sungmin. Ada yang menatapnya seakan ingin membunuhnya, ada yang ingin mencekiknya, ada juga yang ingin mengulitinya.

Oh ayolah, beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun selalu sendirian dan baru kali ini Kyuhyun keluar dengan seorang teman dan orang itu Lee Sungmin, sosok berpenyakitan dan miskin.

 **I cover my ears, I can't be**

 **I close my eyes, pretending nothing is wrong, but I know**

Keduannya semakin hari semakin dekat, bahkan Kyuhyun dengan terang-terangan telah berani menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan lembut saat mereka tengah bersama. Banyak yang berpikiran jika mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih tapi tidak dengan kenyataannya.

Kyuhyun memang sudah menyimpan perasaannya kepada Sungmin, dan ia juga sadar jika Sungmin juga menaruh perasaan padanya. Tapi ia merasa jika Sungmin lebih menutup dirinya dan menahan diri.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan menatap Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin masih sibuk membolak-balik menu yang ada di tangannya.

"Enghh.. aku bingung" keluhnya.

Melihat wajah imut itu Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tak mengacak surai hitam Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun rambutku jadi berantakan" ucap Sungmin dengan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Namun ucapan itu hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan makan disalah satu pusat berbelanjaan besar, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Namun Sungmin merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, kepalanya pusing dan pening.

"Kyu, aku.. ke toilet sebentar ya" ucap Sungmin.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu sangat pucat Ming" ucap Kyuhyun dengan menangkup wajah Sungmin yang juga sudah basah oleh keringat dingin.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, aku ke toilet dulu" ucapnya kemudian berbalik untuk menuju ke toilet.

Sebuah kekhawatiran muncul dibenak Kyuhyun.

'Wajah Sungmin sangat pucat, ada apa dengannya?' batinnya. Ia segera berlari menyusul Sungmin yang berada di toilet.

Di dalam toilet

Seorang pemuda terlihat kacau dengan tubuhnya yang sudah terduduk diatas closet dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada tembok dingin yang ada disampingnya. Dengan mata terpejam ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil sebuah botol berwarna putih. Tangan mungil yang gemetar itu dengan cepat membuka tutup botol tersebut dan mengeluarkan beberapa buah pil yang berwarna senada dengan botolnya.

Dengan cepat ia menenggak pil itu tanpa dorongan air sama sekali dan ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan rasa pahit yang mendera indra pencecapnya karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Sungmin! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang yang ia yakini adalah Kyuhyun.

Ia tersenyum tipis masih dengan menutup matanya karena sakit di kepalanya masih terasa meski sudah sedikit mereka karena obat yang baru ia minum tadi.

"Sungmin! Jawab aku, jangan buat aku khawatir!" ujarnya masih dengan menggedor-gedor pintu yang membatasi dirinya dengan Sungmin.

'Penyakit sialan ini datang disaat yang tidak tepat' batin Sungmin yang mulai membuka matanya.

Rasa nyeri hebat di kepalanya sudah hilang meski rasa pusing masih ia rasakan. Menggunakan lengan jaket ia mengusap dahi dan wajahnya yang basah akibat keringat dingin.

"Sungmin!"

"A-aku baik-baik saja Kyu, kau cerewet sekali" balas Sungmin dari dalam bilik toilet.

Seseorang yang berada di luar bilik toilet itu menghela nafasnya karena ia sudah mendengar balasan dari Sungmin. Namun, perasaan khawatir masih menyelimutinya.

Hari demi hari kesehatan Sungmin semakin memburuk. Bahkan obat yang biasanya ia minum sudah tak berefek kepada penyakit yang semakin hari semakin menggerogoti tubuh mungilnya.

sebagai anak tunggal tentu saja ia semakin membuat kedua orang tuanya memberikan pengobatan yang terbaik untuk anaknya yang sudah di vonis mengidap penyakit mematikan… kanker otak.

Bahkan ia berulang kali ijin untuk menempuh pengobatan yang menyiksa bagi Sungmin. Namun ia harus menurut apa kata orang tuanya karena mungkin dengan menurut kepada orang tuanya ia bisa membahagiakan keduanya sebelum Tuhan memanggilya sewaktu-waktu.

Hatinya bergejolak mengingat ia mempunyai orang special yang harus ia tinggalkan. Hatinya menangis, ia meminta kepada Tuhan supaya ia diberikan umur yang lebih panjang agar ia bisa merasakan cinta dari orang yang ia cintai dengan tulus.

"Kondisi Sungmin-ssi semakin memburuk" ucap seorang berjas putih dengan sebuah stetoskop yang menggantung di lehernya.

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang berhadapan dengan laki-laki berjas putih tadi menggenggam erat tangan sang istri yang sedang menahan airmatanya.

"Berapa lama lagi dok?" ucap laki-laki tersebut.

Sang berjas putih yang diketahui adalah seorang dokter itu menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela nafasnya putus asa.

"Kita hanya bisa berserah kepada Tuhan" ucapnya dengan menatap mata laki-laki dihadapannya.

Sang istri semakin menangis dan meraung memanggil nama sang anak.

.

.

Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya karena akhir-akhir ini Sungmin –pemuda yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya tiba-tiba menghilang dan tak mengabarinya sama sekali. Tak dapat dipungkiri ia sangat merindukan pemuda manis itu, dan ia juga tak bisa menyangkal jika ia… telah menaruh hati kepada pemuda bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

 **I don't know why, but rain is falling in my eyes.**

 **I couldn't say anything like that, just for a day.**

 **Catch the cloud that is getting far away**

 **So this moment can freeze and love won't stop**

 **Catch the ticking time**

 **So this moment can freeze and love won't stop**

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa Kyu" seorang pemuda mungil dengan kursi roda yang menampung berat badannya memundurkan kursi roda yang ia gunakan. Matanya tak berani menatap pemuda yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu itu.

"Kenapa? Karena kita sama-sama laki-laki? Hah? Apa karena itu?" rentetan kalimat dari pemuda itu mendesak airmata keluar begitu derasnya dari manic kelam yang sekarang tampak begitu redup dengan lingkaran hitam disekeliling matanya.

"Tidak, aku mohon jangan.. hiks" tak dapat ia menahan isakan yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

Pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu bersimpuh dihadapan pemuda yang semakin kurus itu.

"Kenapa? Hum? Karena kau sakit?" tanyanya dengan nada yang melembut. Ia sama sekali tak ingin melihat pemuda yang ia cintai menangis karenanya.

Pemuda kurus itu menggeleng keras dan menangis.

Tak tahan melihat itu Kyuhyun menarik kepala Sungmin untuk bersandar di dadanya. Diusapnya kepala dan juga punggung kurus itu dengan usapan lembut dan penuh dengan kasih sayang.

Hatinya menangis saat ia mengetahui jika pemuda yang ia cintai mengidap penyakit serius dan mematikan. Namun ia tak peduli dengan semua itu, yang jelas ia sangat mencintai pemuda yang sedang ia rengkuh meskipun bayang-bayang kematian mengelilinginya.

'Aku hanya takut meninggalkanmu dan menorehkan luka dihatimu Cho Kyuhyun' batin Sungmin.

 **The sky is cloudy and is spilling out tears**

 **I call out to you from the top of my lungs**

 **But even the echo with your name**

 **Gets locked in the rain,**

 **It's okey if it swallows me**

 **My heart won't get wet,**

 **Love won't stop**

Deburan ombak yang merangkak naik serta menghantarkan angin sejuk yang membuat surai keduanya melambai-lambai indah membuat suasana semakin nyaman ditemani dengan sinar jinggga sore hari yang sanagt hangat.

Keduanya tak bisa menurunkan senyum manis diwajah mereka saat menyaksikan keindahan alam ciptaan Tuhan yang tak bisa dibuat oleh manusia.

Dengan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain mereka menatap lurus pantai di depan mereka.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau mau membuka hatimu untukku Ming" ucap pemuda berambut coklat dengan makin menenggelamkan kepala sang pemuda manis ke dalam dadanya.

Ia semakin tersenyum lebar saat merasakan pemuda yang sedang ia rengkuh semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hm.. aku berterima kasih karena ada orang sebaik dirimu yang mau mencintaiku .. meski keadaanku seperti ini" kalimat yang diakhiri dengan suara lirih itu tak pelak membuat hati Kyuhyun tergores.

Ia mempererat pelukannya seakan tak ingin siapapun mencuri pemuda yang ia cintai ini… termasuk sang Maha Pencipta.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, akulah yang beruntung mendapatkan seseorang yang dapat memberiku cinta yang tulus sepertimu"

"Hm.. aku juga"

"Sungmin kau mengantuk?" tanya Kyuhyun yang merasakan pelukan mereka semakin kendur.

"Aku… mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun-"

"Hey bangun, jangan.. tidur disini.. hiks"

"-sangat"

"Sayang bangunlah, ini masih –sore hiks.. kenapa kau sudah tidur?"

Airmatanya semakin mengalir deras saat merasakan tangan Sungmin sudah tak memeluknya lagi. Tangan itu sudah terkuai lemas seperti sudah tidak ada daya.

"SUNGMIIIIIIIIN"

 **Don't wash out the spreading memories (don't try to erase it)**

 **Don't try to melt it the connection (don't try to cut it)**

 **Ice-like rain has engraved in my heart, this endless raining spell**

 **If there is a spell that makes you come back to me, if you come back**

 **Even if my entire body gets wet, I can take it.**

Suasana pemakaman sudah mulai sepi, bahkan kedua orang tuanya dengan tak rela meninggalkan makam sang anak yang sudah tenang dialam sana..

Namun tidak dengan pemuda yang masih menggenggam bunga lily putih ditangannya.

Matanya menatap lurus tulisan yang berada di batu nisan dihadapannya.

Lee Sungmin

Nama yang tertera disana membuat hatinya sesak, bahkan ia sangat kesulitan menghirup oksigen yang terbang bebas di sekelilingnya.

Tangannya perlahan meletakkan bunga tersebut dan mnegusap nisan itu lembut seakan ia tengan mengusap wajah halus sang kekasih yang telah pergi meninggalkannya.

'Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Ming, sampai kapanpun… sampai Tuhan mempersatukan kita nanti'

 **Catch the cloud that ia getting far away so the raindrops that block you won't stop**

 **Catch the ticking time**

 **So this moment can freeze and love won't stop**

Semua kenangan yang kita bangun bersama, semua moment yang telah kita lalui bersama pada akhirnya akan selalu berkelana di kepalaku. Bahkan aku tak ingin menghentikan kilasan-kilasan film di otakku.

Semaunya dirimu, hanya kau yang bisa membuatku seperti ini –Lee Sungmin.

 **I wander, looking for the lost you**

 **I resent the rain that let you go**

 **But I will hold onto the last rain drop**

 **As I close my eyes**

 **So love won't stop**

pada akhirnya aku akan menemukanmu diantara milyaran lautan manusia yang menyerupai dirimu. Hanya dengan hatiku aku akan menemukanmu. Percayalah sayang aku akan menemukanmu, menemuimu, berbagi waktu bersama dan mengukir kisah cinta kita yang sempat tertunda di dunia.

Aku akan kembali padamu,

Selamat jalan sayang, aku –Cho Kyuhyun akan selalu mencintaimu Lee Sungmin…..meski kita sudah tidak bersama lagi.

Jepara, 13 juli 2015

11:32 AM

HAPPY JOY DAY^^

FOR ALL OF JOYER IN THE WORLD :*

REVIEW YAA


End file.
